


В форме сердца

by Plum_Pudding



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, School, Teen Angst, Teenage Drama
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Не стоит бояться своих желаний, ведь чужие желания могут оказаться куда как страшнее. И если Джиму нужна Молли, то он её получит, а что в итоге достанется самой Молли — да какая разница? Школьное AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	В форме сердца

Написано по заявке на Sherlock BBC Fest на diary.ru: _АУ, Моллиарти. В классе юного Джимми новенькая - серая мышка Молли Хупер.  
Волею случая свободное место было одно - слева/справа от него (спереди или позади, как вариант).  
Амбиции будущего консультирующего преступника разительно отличаются от того, что станет с ним в действительности.  
Рейтинг - абсолютно любой._

Джиму шестнадцать лет. Шестнадцать лет ему было вчера, было сегодня и будет завтра. И целых восемь месяцев после. Джим не рисует в тетради, Джим не играет на переменах с одноклассниками, Джим не дерётся. «Чудесный мальчик!» — говорят школьные учителя, проверяя его эссе и сочинения. «Чудесный мальчик!» — заинтересованно хихикают чуть влюблённые в него старшеклассницы. «Чудесный мальчик!» — восклицают уборщик и кухонная раздатчица. «Чудесный мальчик!» — материнские прокуренные пальцы едва взъерошивают волосы на макушке Джима, цепляясь резьбой кольца за беззащитные пряди. «Чудной какой-то», — вполголоса замечает Молли, сидящая перед Джимом на всех уроках. И этим она Джиму и нравится, такими вот замечаниями. Джим считает, что Молли непременно оценит его поступки, его подарки, его поцелуи. Джим знает, что Молли единственная, кому хочется сделать по-настоящему больно. Не так, как птицам, чьи гнёзда Джим поджигает. Не так, как бродячим собакам, которых Джим подкармливает лекарствами из отцовского ящика стола. Не так, как родителям, в чьих карманах, сумках, портфелях обнаруживаются странные вещицы, не принадлежащие им. Джим не закрывает уши руками, когда слушает их ругань, запершись в своей комнате. Джим наслаждается. Джим уверен, что рано или поздно Молли полюбит боль. А пока что она вполне может полюбить его самого. До разбитых губ, поцарапанных рёбер, коленей в синяках, запястий, прижжённых сигаретой. 

— Хупер, — Джим закрывает дверь кабинета на ключ изнутри. — Молли Хупер. 

— Что? — вскидывает она на Джима светлые глаза. Она не боится, ведь за окном бушует апрельский яркий день, взмывая молодой листвой деревьев ввысь, к самому небу, похожему на накрахмаленный куцыми облачками голубой тюль. 

— Хупер, нужно говорить «извините», а не «что». Хотя в твоём случае разница не так важна — твоя внешность перебивает любую оплошность. Тусклую лампу проще не замечать, чем заменить в ней одну-единственную лампочку.

— Открой дверь, — ровным тоном произносит Молли. Молли, которая по-прежнему не боится. Джим берёт в руки мел, который оставляет на тёмно-синей школьной форме некрасивые белые разводы — узкая рыбья спина в холодной глубокой воде. 

Джим пишет на доске три слова: «врач», «ветеринар», «любовь». 

— Хупер, ты выйдешь из этого класса только тогда, когда этого захочу я.

— О, — удивлённо хлопает короткими серыми ресницами Молли. — А если я позову на помощь? 

— Никто не придёт, — пожимает плечами Джим, садясь на одну из парт лицом к Молли. — Я сказал, что это помещение нужно мне для небольшого эксперимента. 

— И этот эксперимент — я, — Молли следит взглядом за пальцами Джима, вырисовывающими на деревянной поверхности палочки и круги. 

— Нет, — хмыкает Джим, — иначе всё было бы не так интересно. Мне нравятся твои волосы, Хупер. Естественность не может выйти из моды. 

Молли Хупер бессознательно заправляет волосы за уши, нервно откидываясь на спинку стула. Уши у Хупер как две большие раковины — можно услышать море. Джиму хочется дотронуться до их внутренней поверхности языком. Почувствовать горьковатую прохладу на вкус, прикусить розоватую мочку с маленькой серьгой-сердечком. И отрезать безжизненную прядь русых волос на память. 

— Посмотри, Хупер. Эти три слова — мнимый ключ к твоему спасению. 

— Я могу разбить окно, — недоверчиво косится Молли на умиротворяющий пейзаж. 

— И твои родители потом согласятся оплачивать счёт за стекло? — приподнимает Джим левую бровь. — Не думаю.

— И что это за слова? — сдаётся Молли Хупер, вставая из-за парты. Её ноги похожи на две каминные спички, громыхающие на дне коробка. Две спички, чьи бока раскрашены карандашом. Тонким, непрочным, чёрным. 

— Это то, кем я хочу стать, когда вырасту, — ухмыляется Джим Молли. — Хочешь апельсин? — жестом фокусника Джим достаёт из рукава пиджака красноватый тяжёлый мячик, пахнущий Сицилией. 

— Нет, — качает головой Молли, — я хочу ключ. 

— А я хочу поиграть, — Джим вынимает канцелярский нож из своей школьной сумки. — Он сладкий, почти как кровь из ранки на пальце.

— Я не удивлена тем фактом, — морщится Молли, — что с тобой никто не общается.

Джим откладывает в сторону апельсин и нож, и задумчиво возводит глаза к потолку. 

— Ошибаешься, Хупер. Это я ни с кем не общаюсь, это с тобой никто не общается. Чувствуешь разницу? 

— А если я промахнусь со словом? — игнорирует произнесённое Джимом Молли, кивая на доску с меловыми человечками-буквами. 

— Тогда ты будешь должна мне поцелуй. — Нож вонзается в мякоть. 

— Здесь ведь нет правильного ответа, да? — довольная своей догадкой, Молли садится обратно на стул. 

— Правильный ответ, Хупер, есть всегда. Что выбираешь? — цитрусовая кровь стекает по подбородку Джима. Подбородок привлекает внимание Молли Хупер. — Нравится? — насмешливо интересуется Джим у канарейкообразной Молли. 

— Нравится, — честно отвечает Молли Хупер. 

— Теперь я пойду на всё, чтобы не дать тебе ответить верно на мой маленький вопрос, — Джим спрыгивает с парты и, подойдя к доске, стирает «ветеринар». Молли иронично фыркает. 

— И скольких ещё людей ты заставлял в это играть? — Молли намеренно заменяет «девушки» на «люди». Джиму это нравится. 

— Ты первая, Хупер. Остальные не выглядят настолько тщедушно, чтобы им хотелось свернуть шею. 

— А мне ты шею свернуть хочешь, — Хупер рассеянно поигрывает кулоном, висящим на золотой цепочке. У Молли серьги-сердца, у Молли кулон-сердце, у Молли внутри — сердце. Молли Хупер сама как апельсин, только сама об этом не знает. 

— Наверное. Больше всего мне хочется сделать с тобой что-нибудь гадкое. 

— А родители мне не верили, что каждая новая школа для меня сущий ад, — смеётся Молли. Молли прекратила бояться. И это распаляет Джима изнутри. — У меня их было четыре, мы часто переезжаем. 

«А у меня — целый мир школ, своеобразных школ, разных школ, похожих школ», — думает Джим. 

— Врач, — произносит Молли, выдёргивая Джима из состояния транса, в которое его погрузил аромат апельсиновой кожуры и представления о том, что они сможет делать с Молли, если та окажется такой, какой он хочет её видеть. 

Джим вновь берёт тряпку, противно поскрипывающую в руках, и стирает ещё и слово «врач». 

— Досадно, — притворно кривится Молли. — Теперь придётся тебя целовать. Надеюсь, ты не превратишься в жабу? 

— Хупер, — Джим опирается локтями о парту и принимается облизывать пальцы. Липкие, меловые пальцы. — Признайся, что ты просто-напросто считаешь, что нельзя хотеть быль любовью, нельзя быть любовью, что любовь — это февраль и толстый уродливый мальчишка с луком и стрелами за спиной. 

— Я... — начинает Молли, но Джим обрывает её:  
— Ключ твой, Хупер, можешь идти.

Сомневающаяся Молли нерешительно встаёт и подходит к столу, где лежит тяжелый ключ, который возник из ниоткуда по желанию фокусника Джима. 

— Не забудь сменные туфли, Хупер, — Джим хмурится, выдвигая и задвигая лезвие ножа. А когда Молли протягивает руку, лезвие оказывается между её средним и указательным пальцами. Молли вскрикивает. — Нельзя же быть такой дурой, Хупер. Нельзя так быстро оправдывать мои ожидания. 

— Ждёшь поцелуя? — трепещет Молли, боясь убрать пальцы от ножа. 

— Сними колготки, — приказывает Джим. — Сними эти чёртовы колготки. 

Молли подчиняется, робко задирая подол школьной юбки, стягивая угольные паучьи лапки из лайкры, делая ногтём уродливую зацепку чуть ниже бедра. Джим подбирает с пола колготки, обвивая ими Молли, словно это шарф или змея в цирке, и сдавливает тонкую канареечную шею. 

 

Джим довольно облизывает губы, когда видит, как Молли списывает с доски уравнение. Молли ведь приходится вытягивать шею, чтобы разглядеть все значки математической задачки. Канарейка надела свитер с высоким воротом, лишь бы никто не увидел тонкие отметины, бегущие спиралью вокруг горла. 

— Хупер, — окликает Джим свою новую лучшую подругу. — В классе сегодня так жарко, — и обмахивается Строудовским учебником. — И почему ты без формы?

Молли оборачивается и цедит сквозь зубы: — Ты тварь, Мориарти, с замашками падальщика и манерами выблядка из хорошей семьи. Надеюсь когда-нибудь увидеть тебя за решёткой. Ты туда быстро попадёшь, с твоими-то наклонностями. 

— Сучка, — Джим прикусывает карандаш, стараясь не рассмеяться. — Милая маленькая сучка. 

Хупер резко отворачивается от одноклассника. «Ты меня полюбишь», — пишет Джим поперёк черновика. Острие карандаша упирается Молли промеж лопаток. Джим показывает ей листок. 

— Не раньше, чем ад замёрзнет.

— Ты такая хорошенькая, когда злишься, Хупер, — говорит Джим. И Молли плюет ему в лицо. 

В глазах Джима вспыхивает злой огонь. Такой огонь оставлял после себя выжженную дотла землю пасторальных уголков старой доброй Англии во время войны. И Хупер тоже станет землёй. А он, Джим, будет стоять в своём парадном мундире, и смотреть, как сгорает Молли Хупер вместе со своим кулоном-сердечком. 

— Помнится, в пустом классе ты не была настолько смелой, — Джим достаёт из кармана школьного пиджака платок, который пропах пряностями и отцовским одеколоном. — Ты была ничтожной и жалкой, Хупер. И как бы ты не старалась, ты всегда будешь такой.

— Мисс Хупер, — окликает Молли, испуганную собственным поступком, преподаватель, — вы справились с уравнением?

— Нет, — лепечет Молли, — пока нет, сэр. 

— Но время на мистера Мориарти вы нашли, не так ли? 

— Да, сэр. Простите. 

— Ваше решение я хочу увидеть первым. Ровно, — преподаватель, чьё имя Хупер наверняка от страха забыла, смотрит на часы, — через три минуты. О, — поднимает он глаза на Джима. — Ваше решение мне тоже не безынтересно. 

— Оно оправдает ваши надежды, — голосом пай-мальчика отвечает Джим, кладя локти на парту. И, чтобы стать совсем уж чудесным, добавляет: — Мистер Фаррелл. 

Хупер записывает в верхнем правом углу тетради фамилию преподавателя. «Ах, до чего же ты невнимательна, моя сладкая Молли, до чего же рассеянна и хороша», — думает Джим, чуть приподнимая уголки губ — в качестве успокоительного средства для Фаррелла. И, разумеется, ответ Хупер неверен. Джим чувствует в воздухе дурманящий запах сицилийских апельсинов. 

— Дополнительные занятия с мистером Мориарти пойдут вам на пользу, — Фаррелл качает головой, глядя на аккуратные цифры и буквы, выведенные Молли на бумаге. — Кажется, у вас с ним сложились тёплые отношения. 

«Вы даже не подозреваете, сэ-э-р, насколько тёплые», — молча кивает Фарреллу Джим, чьи пальцы смыкались и размыкались не только на шее Хупер. И ей понравилось, только пока что Хупер и сама не знает, насколько сильно ей это понравилось. Пустой класс и маленькая канарейка Молли — счастье тугой струёй крови несётся прямо к сердцу Джима. 

 

— Как продвигается твоя учёба? — безразличным голосом спрашивает мать за ужином, вонзая вилку в полусырой ростбиф, купленный в супермаркете и наспех поджаренный на сковородке. 

— Идеально, — Джим разглядывает комковатое пюре и склизкую цветную капусту. — До невозможности идеально. 

 

Велосипед Джиму подарили на прошлый день рождения. Велосипед занял достойное место в списке «нужных вещей», в отличие от подписки на журнал для мальчиков. Джим любовно протирал спицы и тщательно следил за тем, чтобы лопнувшая шина не стала препятствием для его вылазок в город или на природу. Джим брал с собой набор инструментов на тот случай, если его верный железный конь пострадает в дороге. А теперь, когда к настоящей заботе о велосипеде прибавилась поддельная забота о Молли, Джим ощутил себя Богом. 

Адрес Хупер было выяснить проще простого, а уж добраться до её дома — розового и пряничного, оплетённого жимолостью и словно сошедшего с картинки — и вовсе не составило труда. Джим слезает с велосипеда, оставляя его возле тиса. 

— Хупер, — негромко зовёт он худенькую фигурку, стоящую к нему спиной. Фигурка дёргается от неожиданности. Джим засовывает руки в карманы и подходит ближе. Легко испугать кого-то, оказавшись на его территории. Фраза про то, что дом англичанина — его замок, утратила свою актуальность. По крайней мере, в случае с Хупер. 

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — на бледных щеках Молли вспыхивает румянец. Вряд ли от смущения. Стыд или злость, а может, и то, и другое вместе.

— Решил тебя навестить, мы же с тобой добрые приятели, — Джим подмигивает Молли и, сорвав травинку, суёт её себе в рот. Деревенский джентльмен. Правда, Хупер с её интеллектом морской свинки вряд ли оценит настолько тонкий юмор. 

— Я закричу, если ты не уберёшься отсюда, — Молли похожа на взбесившегося хомяка, у которого отобрали его колесо. 

— Это дурная привычка, Хупер, без конца угрожать криком. Ну же, выполни свою угрозу. Но мне больше по душе, когда ты стонешь, — Джим перехватывает взметнувшуюся было вверх руку Молли, до синяков сжимая той запястье. — Ты ведь это несерьёзно, Хупер, да?

— Что тебе нужно, Джим? — злость сменяется апатичностью. «Нет, милая, только не превращайся в обычную безвольную размазню». 

— Ты, Хупер. Ай, твоя наивность могла бы возбудить, если бы ты не была такой мямлей и рохлей, — Джим приобнимает Молли за талию. Та, ощетинившись, словно дикая кошка, сбрасывает его руки. 

— Не смей ко мне прикасаться, — на всякий случай Молли делает шаг назад. 

— Да-да, а то ты закричишь, — Джим выплёвывает травинку, ставшую безвкусной, как сено. — Не хочешь показать мне дом? 

— В другой раз, — Молли недобро сощуривает глаза. 

— Роль злой феи не для тебя, Хупер, угомонись, — Джим садится на перевёрнутый керамический горшок из-под цветка, а то и декоративного кустарника, и вытягивает ноги. 

— Ты отравляешь мне жизнь, Мориарти, — Молли торопливо поправляет рубашку, заметив, как Джим смотрит на её плечи и грудь. 

Джим встаёт и, грубо подтолкнув Молли к стене дома, привычно сжимает пальцы на её шее. 

— Наоборот, Хупер, я делаю её лучше. 

Подавшись вперёд, Молли впивается в губы Джима. Тот уверен в том, что Хупер не воспылала к нему внезапной страстью и не попросит трахнуть её прямо посреди многолетней лаванды сию же минуту, но ставить препоны происходящему не имеет смысла. Молли Хупер смыкает зубы на нижней губе Джима и прокусывает её до крови. 

— Будь такой, Хупер, — кровь, которую Джим и не собирается вытирать, капает на джемпер, — оставайся горячей и злой, как вустерширский соус. И тогда мы найдём ту игру, что будет по вкусу нам обоим. 

Молли прикрывает свой красивый маленький рот ладонью. 

— Молли, что случилось?! — по дорожке, ведущей к дому, идёт женщина. Миссис Хупер. Это даже не уравнение, это простое умозаключение. Молли переводит взгляд с матери на Джима и обратно. 

— Здравствуйте, миссис Хупер! — кровь прекратила идти, но даже без помощи зеркала Джим знает, что его подбородок и зубы выглядят не лучшим образом. — Меня зовут Джеймс Мориарти, я одноклассник вашей дочери, которая только что меня укусила. Кстати, у вас чудесный сад! — и Джим расплывается в широкой улыбке, похожей на раздавленную туфлей вишню.

 

Небо похоже на двойную подкладку шёлкового платья, что Джим видел в музее: прорвёшь неловким движением серую невзрачную ткань — и брызнет лимонным соком лазурная тайна, что обещает морскую гладь, прогретую солнцем, и мелкую гальку с обломками ракушек, об которые непременно поранишь ступни. Джим смахивает ресницу со скулы и смыкает веки. Плотно, чтобы оказаться во тьме. «О, Джимми, ты и так в темноте, в непроглядной темноте, без фонаря и спичек в кармане. Кто же даст тебе немного света?» — дребезжит в голове старушечий голос. Наверное, именно так будут звучать материнские вопросы лет через двадцать, именно таким станет её голос, сейчас напоминающий звук ломающегося печенья. Что-то с противным чавкающим звуком приземляется рядом с бедром Джима, заставляя открыть глаза. 

— Какая неожиданная встреча, — Джим без особого интереса смотрит на уродливые туфли Молли. — Решила поиграть в сыщика, Хупер? 

— Не так уж сложно тебя было найти, — Молли отводит взгляд. «Конечно, Молли-персик, тебе ведь неловко и немного стыдно. Чувствуешь себя виноватой?» — Это тебе от моей матери. Тысяча извинений прилагается. Добавочная порция извинений, если хочешь. 

Джим поддевает фольгу свёртка ногтём. 

— И с чем же пирог, Хупер?

— С яблоками, — Молли садится на ступень ниже и подпирает подбородок кулаками. — И с тонкой ноткой корицы и совести, которая у некоторых людей есть. Не уверена, правда, что ты знаешь, как пишется это слово. 

Джим погружает палец в пирог, ещё горячий и вязкий. Почти как Молли. 

— Я мог бы заявить на тебя в полицию, Хупер. 

Молли поворачивается в сторону Джима и принимается взглядом выжигать дыру в его переносице: — Поводов для того, чтобы пойти в полицию, у меня найдётся больше. 

— И что ты им скажешь? — Джим выковыривает яблоко, одновременно играя с Хупер в гляделки. 

— Что насильный петтинг наказуем? — отвечает Хупер вопросом на вопрос. 

— Брось, сладенькая, тебе ведь понравилось. Что плохого в том, что двое школьников развлекаются друг с дружкой вдали от посторонних глаз? Было бы гораздо занятнее, если бы я принудил тебя продавать наркотики и заниматься проституцией.

— Я бы не удивилась, — говорит Молли, Молли-канарейка, серые-камни-вместо-глаз. Серые камни, поросшие мхом. В такие запросто можно влюбиться, но Джим ведь никуда не торопится. Хупер должна стать жертвой, Хупер должна стать кошкой, завывающей под аккуратным голубым заборчиком, за которым скрывается соседский кот — надменный и важный. — У тебя злые желания и злые поступки. 

— Хупер, ты выглядишь старше двенадцати лет, — ехидно замечает Джим, придвигаясь ближе к Молли на две ладони. — Мир не состоит из пирожных и помадки, в нём нет места твоим убогим фантазиям о принцах и принцессах, сражениях и драконах. И нет, Хупер, пони тебе тоже никто не купит. 

— У меня он уже был, — Молли запускает руку в тонкие пряди собственных волос, откидывая их назад. — И он был просто чудесным. 

— Как думаешь, Хупер, я успею поцеловать тебя до того, как прозвенит звонок? 

Молли становится похожей на лист рисовой бумаги при этих словах, и лишь губы — плевок эозина в прозрачную воду бассейна. Молли резко встаёт, заставляя Джима расплыться в улыбке, и так же резко одёргивает свою юбку — ровно двадцать две складки. Джим пересчитал их ещё тогда, в классе. 

— Абсолютно идиотская привычка, Хупер. Ты так показываешь своё смущение?

Молли подхватывает сумку и кривится: — А ты подобными словами показываешь то, насколько ты отвратителен?

— В твоей прелестной головке, Хупер, уже есть подарочная коробочка, перевязанная ленточкой. И в этой коробочке, Хупер, уже есть сложившийся образ меня. Ты просто не в состоянии положить в неё что-то ещё, да? Коробочка набита до краёв, ленточка не спасает, того и гляди лопнет. И при этом ты ещё можешь удивляться мне и моим «отвратительным» поступкам? 

— Сколько слов! И каждое из них — мыльный пузырь, — Молли качает головой и всеми своими золотыми сердечками. — Нельзя так быстро оправдывать мои ожидания, Мориарти. 

— Эй, — говорит Джим, — это моя фраза. 

— Попробуешь отнять? Или доказать обратное? 

Загадочная Молли-канарейка, у которой, кажется, сердец больше, чем кажется на первый взгляд. И два из них — вовсе и не золотые. «Что же у тебя внутри, Хупер? Проникнуть бы в тебя, стать тобой, быть с тобой». 

— Доказать что, Хупер? — спрашивает у Молли, превратившейся в хищную птицу, Джим. 

— Скучно играть по правилам, Джим. По твоим — вдвойне. Блюдо из-под пирога можешь не возвращать. 

Дверь пожарного выхода закрывается за Молли даже без обычного скрипа. Канарейка взбесилась и теперь нарезает круги где-то под потолком. Джим опускает руку в карман и достаёт колоду карт, и воздух вновь наполняется ароматом красных апельсинов. 

— Молли, карамельная моя девочка, ты даже не представляешь, сколько ещё фокусов я тебе покажу. А на десерт, — Джим щёлкает пальцами три раза и безошибочно достаёт из колоды загаданную им же самим даму червей, — а на десерт... _Запек в пирог пирожник/Две дюжины дроздов_.

Джим задумывается на мгновение, Джим представляет себе Молли Хупер с голодными глазами и впалым животом, которую хочется не отпускать и кусать кожу на её запястьях и груди так, чтобы Хупер тихонько вскрикивала и поскуливала. 

— У нас будет своя Сицилия, милая, — Джим Мориарти режет небо на куски. — И как же она тебе понравится!..

 

Не сразу, но Джим находит причину поведения своей взбесившейся канарейки, внезапно осмелевшей и пытающейся дать ему отпор. Джим день за днём просматривает тетради Молли, перелистывает страницы её учебников и роется в её сумке, попутно ломая карандаши, лежащие в пенале Хупер, с особой злостью. В тетрадках — сердца, ангелочки и котята, в учебниках — лепестки дрянных цветов с ближайших школьных клумб, ещё не успевшие засохнуть, а в сумке — обычная девичья дребедень, которая неизменно появляется тогда, когда безмозглая цыпа по уши втюривается в кого-то. Джим понимает, что у его девочки, у его тоненькой и плоской Молли Хупер внезапно возник кто-то ещё. Этот кто-то плещется в её глазах, заливается придурковатой механической птицей в её ушах и отвлекает Хупер от занятий, фонтанируя брызгами мерзкой счастливой радуги в её пустой голове. И этот кто-то самым наглым образом мешает Молли бояться Джима, любить Джима и хотеть Джима. Джиму подобное не нравится, как не нравится и то, что теперь Молли на досуге будет фантазировать не об итальянском острове, а о каком-нибудь занудном слизняке с оценкой выше среднего по литературе, как-то раз подобравшего её библиотечные книжки, упавшие на воняющий хлоркой пол школьного коридора. Может быть, они перемолвились парой слов — Джим надевает на левую руку тряпичную куклу-бурундука, а на палец правой — оторванную голову куклы. 

— Ах, спасибо, я такая неуклюжая! — лепечет в смущении кукольная голова. 

— Не стоит, это ведь я ненароком задел тебя плечом, опаздывая на собрание школьного ученического совета, в клуб гениев химии и на театральную репетицию «Вишнёвого сада» одновременно! — басит бурундук и двигает плюшевыми лапками. 

— Потрясающе! Ты такой разносторонний и творческий! — кукольная голова приходит в восторг. — Как бы и мне записаться на дополнительные занятия, я ведь новенькая, почти никого и ничего в этой школе не знаю!

Бурундук задумчиво чешет свой бурундучий нос, а потом вскидывает лапы вверх, озарённый идеей: — Давай ходить на курсы искусства фотографии вместе! Ты милая и, несомненно, в тебе уйма талантов!

Джим отбрасывает бурундука в сторону и, пододвинув открытую банку с томатной пастой, приготовленную заранее, поближе к себе, опускает туда голову куклы.

— Вот, значит, Хупер, что тебе по нраву. Скучный покойницкий флирт и глупые детские заигрывания, — вынув голову из пюре из мёртвых помидоров и наблюдая за тем, как с волос падают на стол вязкие капли пасты, Джим злится, а оттого подрывается к окну и с размаху зашвыривает кукольную голову в кучу компоста на заднем дворе. — Пошлая унылая дура! — манжеты рубашки покорно впитывают в себя брызги томатной пасты. 

На своё несчастье, Молли стеснительная. До последнего оттягивая момент похода в общую душевую после занятий в бассейне, Молли Хупер остаётся в раздевалке одна. Даже преподавательница физкультуры махнула на Молли рукой: «Мой рабочий день не резиновый, так что дольше положенного следить за твоей гигиеной и за тем, чтобы ты не подхватила насморк, я не собираюсь». Молли стягивает с головы резиновую шапочку, аккуратно кладя её возле себя на скамью, и принимается снимать купальник, который был бы ей впору, обладай она грудью с размером чашечек, уходящим вглубь алфавита хотя бы на одну букву дальше имеющейся. Оглядевшись на всякий случай, Молли оборачивает полотенце вокруг своего нескладного угловатого тела. И надо же такому случиться, наступает босой ногой прямо на грязный след, оставленный чьим-то кедом. Молли знает, что девочки бывают гораздо более нечистоплотными, чем мальчики, поэтому лишь мысленно желает обладательнице кед поскользнуться как-нибудь на кафеле душевой. Где-то совсем рядом хлопает дверь мужской раздевалки. Наверное, у кого-то на это время назначена тренировка перед городскими соревнованиями, думает Молли и короткими шажками передвигается по направлению к душевой. 

Мыльная пена лезет в глаза и рот, а струи воды самым неприятным образом регулируют себя самостоятельно, меняя диапазон с обжигающего холода морских глубин до раскалённого песка пустыни. 

— Жуть какая ты страшная, — шепчет чей-то незнакомый голос позади Молли, и та взвизгивает, принимаясь тереть глаза. — Тебе с такой задницей и сиськами нипочём парня не найти. Но подрочить на тебя можно. — В голосе говорящего появляется насмешливая уверенность в собственной безнаказанности, а Молли слышит самый неприятный звук в своей подростковой жизни — неизвестный расстёгивает молнию на штанах. 

— Немедленно убирайся! — кричит Молли и швыряет в смутные очертания человеческой фигуры мочалку. 

— Я уже и так всё видел, чего ты разоралась? — к Молли наконец-то возвращается полноценное зрение. Прикрывая одной ладонью грудь, а второй пах, Молли судорожно пытается опознать грязную тварь, имеющую наглость вот так врываться на женскую половину. 

— Можешь мне помочь, никто не узнает, — предлагает молокосос в белых кроссовках не по размеру, и Молли отводит глаза от того, что он ей демонстрирует. Как же это подло и безнравственно, вот так вот ломать чужой мир! Молли чувствует, что сейчас разрыдается, а после ещё несколько недель подряд будет отмокать в ванне за закрытой дверью, лишь бы избавиться от ощущения липкого похотливого взгляда. — Я тебе даже руку на затылок класть не буду, — обещает юнец, чьё имя наконец-то всплыло в памяти Молли. О гадёныше шушукались одноклассницы, но Молли искренне думала, что не так всё плохо, он ведь совсем ребёнок. 

— Уходи, Карл, иначе я сообщу директору о твоей выходке, и тебя исключат. 

— А я расскажу всем, что мы с тобой трахались. И тебе это понравилось настолько, что ты просила добавки. Настоящей мужской добавки.

— Тебе двенадцать лет! — до полотенца не добраться, слишком уж близко к нему стоит малолетний гадёныш. 

— Тебя что, возраст смущает? Спроси у своей мамаши, она сказала, что у неё никого лучше меня не было. Даже твой папашка мне уступил мне в этом плане. — Хилый Карл Пауэрс со своими зализанными набок волосами вызывает у Молли приступ тошноты. — Иди сюда, детка, отведай свежей вкусной...

Договорить он не успевает, а Молли, хоть и сама в это верит с трудом, донельзя рада появлению Джима. Нет, будь ситуация не такой, как та, что существует в данный момент времени, она бы, пожалуй, обдала Джима презрительным фырканьем и порцией сухого льда во взгляде, но сейчас, сейчас Джим так вовремя, так кстати! 

Джим молча хватает Пауэрса за воротник рубашки и силком выволакивает из душевой. Быстро закрыв кран, Молли сдёргивает с крючка полотенце, кое-как наматывая его на мокрое тело, и бежит, рискуя растянуться на скользком от пролитого шампуня полу, за Джимом. Всплеск воды придаёт Молли ускорения. И в то же время где-то внутри Молли срабатывает таймер: «Ваш страх готов! Скорее вынимайте его из духовки!»

Стоя на коленях возле бортика бассейна, Джим держит Карла Пауэрса обеими руками за предплечья, и при малейшем писке со стороны последнего опускает голову того под воду. 

— А, Хупер, — как ни в чём ни бывало говорит Джим. — Не думал, что ты променяешь меня на сопляка типа Пауэрса. Это шутка, Хупер, не делай такое лицо. 

— Отпусти его, прошу тебя, — Молли умоляюще взирает на Джима. 

— После того унижения, которое ты испытала при встрече с ним? Нет, Хупер, нет. Я не могу так поступить, — в Мориарти проступают рыцарские черты. Канарейка вся в его власти, щеколда клетки вот-вот упадёт на прежнее место. Нужно просто подождать. Сделать ещё один рывок. — Давай сделаем так: ты назовёшь мне имя того, в кого ты... — Джим так до конца и не готов сплюнуть это отвратительно слово с языка, поэтому формулирует предложение по-другому: — Имя того, кому ты посвящаешь упитанных шерстяных котят, нарисованных ручкой, а я взамен позволю этой дряни и дальше портить жизнь учащимся школы. Может да, а может нет. 

— Это шутка? — Молли, чья сердечная тайна автоматически включилась в розетку и заиграла рождественским огоньками гирлянды, приходит в ужас. В голове не укладывается, насколько нужно быть больным психопатом, чтобы за такую тайну обещать кого-то убить. 

— Я говорил, что ты меня полюбишь, Хупер. Меня, а не какого-то кретина, чьё имя ты мне сейчас назовёшь, — мурлычет Джим, а Молли замечает, что нахождение Карла Пауэрса под водой опасно затягивается. 

— Это очень, очень плохая шутка, Мориарти, — выдавливает Молли, засекая время, отсчитывая каждую секунду. 

— Хупер, есть два слова: «далёкая» и «недалёкая». Ты какая? 

— Ты его не убьёшь, Джим, — срывающимся голосом говорит Молли, — не здесь, не в школе, нигде. Даже для тебя это слишком. 

Откашливающийся и отчаянно брыкающийся Карл пытается что-то просипеть, но Джим отмахивается от него, освободив для этой цели одну руку. Карл вновь уходит под воду, из всех сил цепляясь за рукав школьного джемпера Джима. 

— Он смотрел на тебя. Он пускал слюни на тебя. Метафорические, вероятно, но пускал. Он трогал себя, глядя на твоё тело. Извини, Хупер, но я вынужден утопить этого крысёныша. Ради тебя. Ради нас.

— А если я скажу имя, Джим? — умоляющим тоном спрашивает Молли. Но Джим отрицательно качает головой. И в этом Джиму можно верить. 

Молли нервно грызёт ноготь на мизинце. И Молли Хупер почему-то продолжает не верить Джиму. Джим смотрит на неё, продолжая держать Карла под водой, и минута идёт за минутой. Нарушенное чувство времени кокетливо хихикает, свешиваясь с обнажённого плеча Молли. Нет ни одного пузырька на поверхности воды. Джим разжимает руки, затем встаёт и неспешно подходит к лесенке. Напряжённым птичьим взглядом Молли следит за его передвижениями. И молчит. Джим спускается по лесенке в воду, подплывает к трупу Карла Пауэрса и снимает с него кроссовки. 

— Не спрашивай, Хупер, зачем они мне понадобились, — он оглушительно чихает, выбираясь из бассейна со своей страшной добычей. — Уберём их к тебе в сумку, а как только мы выйдем за ворота школы, я заберу у тебя эти милые беленькие кроссовки. Если тебе станет от этого легче, то заберу я их себе на добрую светлую память о старине Карле. Якобы на память. 

— Ты убил человека, — только сейчас Молли понимает, как холодно в бассейне. 

— Ну да, — Джим улыбается своей прежней улыбкой, при виде которой у Молли сводит судорогой пальцы на ногах, и в голове раздаётся скрежет вилкой по стеклу. — Теперь мы с тобой крепко связаны, Хупер. Возвращайся в душевую. 

— Зачем? — задаёт Молли глупый вопрос. 

— Затем, что я оберегаю тебя, Молли, и вовсе не хочу, чтобы кто-то подумал, что ты виновата в том, что случилось, — Джим нежно обнимает свою канарейку, и Молли пробирает дрожь до самого сердца. — Иди, Хупер. И пока здесь не появится кто-то из преподавательского состава, принимай душ. 

— А что будешь делать ты? — Молли послушно берёт в руки кроссовки покойного Пауэрса, протянутые ей Джимом. 

— Звать на помощь, моя девочка, — пальцы Джима пробегают по подбородку Молли. — И помощь непременно придёт. Иначе и быть не может. А завтра ты мне назовёшь имя. Тихо-тихо. На ушко. И тогда я буду думать, что мне делать дальше.

Молли всхлипывает и покорно кивает. 

 

На похоронах Карла Пауэрса чудесный мальчик превращается в «настоящее сокровище» — ах, как заботливо и бережно прижимает Джим к себе захлёбывающуюся в рыданиях Молли Хупер, свою подругу и одноклассницу! Как заботливо вытирает слёзы, текущие по её щекам, как шепчет слова утешения, как ласково берёт её за руку, поглаживая ложбинку между большим и указательным пальцами. И только Молли знает, какая огромная чёрная и смертоносная звезда сияет в глазах Джима ядовитыми всполохами, когда он поправляет воротник её темно-синего пальто, нарочно задевая длинными ресницами скулы своей жертвы и прикасаясь губами к уголкам её нервно подрагивающего рта. Чёрная звезда смеётся и обвивает Молли Хупер всеми своими конечностями, намереваясь рано или поздно выпустить из неё весь воздух. 

— Ну что же ты, — Джим крепко сжимает запястье Молли, чтобы та не вырвалась невзначай, не испортила впечатления. А впечатление их пара производит просто замечательное, на подобный успех Джим и не рассчитывал, когда выступал перед директором школы с просьбой делегировать их класс на прощание с прекрасным, но, увы, слишком рано покинувшим сей бренный мир Карлом Пауэрсом, едва вступившим на путь познания юности и сразу же сошедшим с него в результате трагической случайности. — Зачем ты так переигрываешь, Хупер? 

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — признаётся Молли, прикрывая ладонью рот. — И я вовсе не играю, ты знаешь это, знаешь! 

— Не дури, Хупер, это будет очень некстати. И не к месту, — Джим нетерпеливо постукивает носком ботинка по влажной от прошедшего дождя земле. — Терпеть не могу похороны, от них так и веет ожиданием поминального обеда, куда позовут только избранных.

— Эти избранные — его близкие, его семья! 

— Ой, да неужели, Молли? А как же тот, кто пытался спасти Карла, неужели он недостоин того, чтобы его пригласили? Его, и его хрупкую спутницу, болезненного вида девочку, которая нашла в себе силы помочь избавиться своему герою от некоторых улик? 

Молли и не надеялась на то, что в Джиме проснётся человечность и раскаяние, но самое ужасное, что раскаяние не проснулось и в ней: плакала Молли из-за смутной тревоги, из-за неясных опасений, что их с Джимом заберут в полицейский участок, и тогда она точно проговорится, или сразу выложит всё, как есть. И не будет тогда никакого колледжа в обозримом будущем и рождественских праздников в кругу родных, не будет дня рождения и перспективы завести кошку, не будет творожного десерта и тёплой ладони, робко ложащейся на коленку Молли и поднимающейся всё выше. 

— У тебя донельзя мечтательный вид, Хупер, — недовольно бросает Джим, заметив её пустой взгляд, вперившийся в одну точку, и закушенную нижнюю губу. И выглядит это даже слегка эротичным, как дешёвая резиновая кукла в парике. — Глядя на тебя, я засомневался в наличии у меня вкуса. Ты похожа на рыбку из аквариума, раздавленную сапогом и размазанную по ковру. 

Противна ли она самой себе? — Попробуй разберись. Молли так старается, что температура подскакивает до ста. Соучастница? Свидетельница? Нет, она и вправду жертва. Не какой-то там Карл Пауэрс, а именно она, Молли. Карлу хорошо, он уже мёртв, а ей, Молли Хупер, жить с этим, спасть с этим, отпивать по глотку из стакана с лимонадом, видеть это в зеркалах и случайных отражениях. 

— Веди себя естественно, — Молли получает несильный тычок под рёбра, но ощущение такое, будто ей всадили стилет в висок, провернув его несколько раз в кости для пущей надёжности. Других чувств и не требуется — кладбище дополняет и без того аляповатую картину их с Джимом взаимоотношений. 

Зодиакальные знаки и их совместимость. Джим не знает, то ли ему смеяться в голос, то ли тихо плакать от отчаяния — попытки Хупер стать счастливой просты и незатейливы, словно дверной косяк. Маленькая галочка возле собственного знака и тоненькое кривое сердечко, почти как то, что на её шее, возле знака зодиака предмета её влюблённости. С интересом Джим читает гороскоп совместимости этих двоих, а Хупер, сидящая рядом с ним в автобусе, боязливо косится на него, боясь произнести хоть слово. Журнал-то её, и Джим это знает, ведь он сам вытащил его из её сумки, хмыкнув над названием. 

— «Союз, обречённый на негасимое пламя», — зачитывает Джим особенно понравившийся кусок текста вслух, и Молли съёживается, пытаясь втянуть голову в плечи, подобно черепахе, прячущейся в панцирь. — Нет, ты серьёзно? 

Молли не отвечает, Молли представляет себя в кинотеатре на дневном сеансе: вот закончится фильм, она поднимется с места, толкнёт тяжёлую дверь и окажется на светлой шумной улице, забыв об ужасах, притаившихся в пустом кинозале под каждым креслом и на экране, и даже в стаканчике со сладким попкорном. 

— Я люблю тебя такой, Хупер, — неожиданно говорит Джим, и непонимающий взгляд Молли сталкивается со своей старой знакомой — чёрной звездой. Откровенное издевательство Джима пробивает Молли на слёзы. — Эта твоя чувствительность дорогого стоит. 

— Когда у тебя свидание? — интересуется как бы между делом Джим. И он ведь знает и дату, и время, ведь это Джим заставил Молли набрать номер, это Джим продиктовал ей слова для разговора. — Я в последнее время такой забывчивый. 

— В пятницу, в три часа, сразу после моих дополнительных занятий по математике, — заученно произносит Молли. 

— Правильно, Хупер, а ещё было бы неплохо подналечь тебе на биологию, иначе завалишь экзамены. Я с превеликим удовольствием помогу тебе и с этим предметом, — весь предмет заключён в одну-единственную Молли, одетую в хлопковые трусики и спортивный лифчик, поддерживающий едва проклюнувшуюся канарейкину грудь. Учебник Хупер проштудирует и сама, а Джим, знакомый с анатомией Молли куда лучше её самой, получает дополнительную возможность напугать Хупер перспективой вновь остаться с ним наедине за закрытой дверью. Математикой они занимаются в школьной библиотеке, под аккомпанемент шуршания страниц и сдавленного смеха за стеллажами с книгами по сексуальной этике.

— Хорошо, — соглашается Молли, и в этом её согласии столько безропотности, что Джим готов ударить её лицу, лишь бы она пришла в себя и бросила на него озлобленный кошачий взгляд. «Кнут и пряник», — повторяет Джим про себя. Кнут — Карл, пряник — крошечный кусочек свободы, который Джим преподнесёт своей канарейке в ближайшее время. О, она ему обрадуется! 

— Апельсин, Хупер? 

— Да, спасибо, — не глядя в его сторону, Молли протягивает руку. Джим выгибает её пальцы до тех пор, пока она, наконец, не поворачивает к нему серое, без единой кровинки лицо. 

— Сопротивляйся мне, Молли. И я вовсе не о пальцах говорю, — яд подползает лёгкой тенью к Молли и забирается той под веки. — Давай не будем мешать друг другу, давай играть в нашу странную игру по правилам. Я помню, что тебе скучно играть по моим, но своих ты не предложила. 

— Да пошёл ты, — беззлобно и равнодушно отвечает ему Молли. Джим собственническим движением притягивает её к себе и, намотав её волосы на руку так, что натягивается кожа, как если бы они были туго заколоты шпильками, грубо прикусывает шею Хупер. 

— Это было лишним, Молли. 

— Я боюсь тебя, — смелая девочка смотрит Джиму прямо в глаза, и сердце неожиданно пропускает пару ударов, чтобы застучать с новой силой и новым звуком — тысяча молоточков по тысяче наковален. 

— Знаю, Хупер, знаю. И неужели ты всё ещё хочешь кого-то вместо меня? — голос у Джима звонче и ярче, чем прежде. И в звонкости и яркости Хупер ни за что не разглядеть волнение и смятение. 

— Хочу, — с вызовом отвечает Молли. И Джим улыбается, принимая Хупер обратно в игру. — И апельсин, пожалуйста. 

Джим вкладывает в раскрытую ладонь Молли огненный шар, пламенеющий багровыми жилками. Дома смелая девочка Хупер с остервенением будем кромсать апельсин кухонным топориком, забрызгивая сицилийской кровью стены и поверхность стола, и старательно замазывать тональным кремом следы укуса на шее — Джим уверен, что Молли сделает всё именно в такой последовательности, Джиму от этих мыслей становится радостно и легко. До пятницы остаётся три дня. 

 

Молли, разумеется, не ожидала от Джима такого. Она прокручивала в голове варианты, выстраивала логические цепочки, примеряла платье за платьем, ревела в голос, пыталась просчитать наперёд шаги Мориарти, покупала туфли, красила губы, стирала помаду, боялась Джима, пугалась своих эмоций. И надо же, этот самый Джим даже не удосужился прийти! Всё показалось Молли таким напрасным, что со злости она вылила на сиреневый шифон клубничный коктейль. Чёртова пятница с подходящей датой — тринадцатое число. Поклонник Молли неприятно удивился перемене, произошедшей с приятной и милой девушкой, с яростью размазывающей сейчас по платью воздушную молочную пену. Решение впервые поцеловать её, принятое накануне, было отвергнуто — Молли угрюмо ковыряла ложкой в куске торта и неохотно разговаривала, постоянно выглядывая кого-то в витраже витрины кафе. Вечер пятницы обещал стать безнадёжно испорченным ещё днём в понедельник, и он таким стал. Дома Молли уткнулась носом в полушку и захныкала — Мориарти своего добился, и потому Молли душили злость, непонимание и обида. 

— Почему бы тебе не пригласить его к нам в эти выходные? — спрашивает мать у Молли, заглянув к той в комнату со стаканом тёплого молока на ночь. — Того чудесного юношу, Джеймса? 

Молли швыряет в сторону двери первую попавшуюся под руку книгу, и дверь послушно закрывается с другой стороны. Без каких-либо комментариев. В комментариях Молли совсем не нуждается. «Чудесного юношу»! Слово бежит за Молли по пятам, преследуя её, как преследует Молли сам Джим, как собака бежит по следу лисицы. Если Молли будет украшать торт или подписывать открытки, она непременно использует именно эту мерзкую характеристику: «Чудесного праздника!», «Чудесного юбилея!», «С чудесной годовщиной!». И водрузить на чудесный торт побольше чудесных свечек, превратив его в дикобраза. 

— Я так устала притворяться, — говорит Молли, а штора на окне согласно покачивается. И это покачивание убаюкивает, успокаивает. Когда кто-то убивает ради тебя, сложно не признаться себе в том, что это крайне льстит. Но перед «льстит» должно стоять «страшит до дрожи». 

Не объявляется Джим ни в субботу, ни в воскресенье. В кинотеатре, что неподалёку, показывают американский фильм «Изображая бога». Молли думает, что это чертовски сложно — воображать себя кем-то, кого не существует. Но Мориарти это удаётся. 

В школе место Джима пустует, и Молли начинает волноваться. С урока математики мистер Фаррелл её отпускает — с Молли Хупер хотят поговорить представители полиции. Золотые сердечки подпрыгивают в такт шагов Молли, когда она торопливо идёт по школьному коридору. 

— Здравствуйте, — застенчивая улыбка Молли неуместна, но общая собранность и серьёзность сглаживают непреднамеренное движение губ. Полицейских двое, и выглядят они довольно вымотанными. Одного Молли узнает — он разговаривал с ней и Джимом сразу после того, как они якобы обнаружили тело Карла. 

— Мисс Хупер, — полицейский, который постарше, указывает Молли на стул. Та садится и впивается ногтями в ладонь, чтобы полюбоваться потом на лунообразные следы. 

— Это по поводу смерти Карла? — Молли разрывается на Молли Трусливую и Молли Уверенную. Трусливая хочет, чтобы ей ответили, что нет, дело не в Карле Пауэрсе, дело в Джиме Мориарти. Мы взяли его под стражу за убийство, и хотелось бы его повесить, но смертную казнь через повешение отменили, и теперь он лет четырнадцать проведёт за решёткой, а вы живите, как жили, и любите того, кого вам хочется любить.

Уверенная Молли знает, что Джим вне подозрений, как и она сама, и поэтому у них будет хэппи-энд. Но сердце всё равно колотится, а руки всё равно потеют. 

— Да, — кивают Молли оба полицейских сразу. — Мы здесь, чтобы сообщить вам, что расследование закончено. Мы понимаем, что произошедшее оказало на вас влияние, вы юная и впечатлительная, а ваш друг выглядел таким обеспокоенным и подавленным... Кстати, а где сам Мориарти? 

Молли пожимает плечами как можно более непринуждённо.

— Несчастный случай, — резюмирует молодой сержант недосказанное начальником. 

Молли молчит и смотрит на ботинки сержанта. 

— Но мне до сих пор не даёт покоя одна деталь, — тут Молли вспоминает его фамилию — Браун, как в том сериале про священника. — Куда подевалась его обувь? В прошлый раз вы сказали... — Браун кивает сержанту, и тот принимается перелистывать страницы толстенного блокнота. 

— «Я не уверена, что видела на Карле кроссовки, хотя он мог оставить их в шкафчике», — зачитывает сержант. И Молли удивляется: а что такого, в этих её словах? 

— Вы вышли из душевой, когда услышали крики о помощи?

— Да, Джим звал кого-нибудь на подмогу, чтобы вытащить тело Карла из воды. Парой секунд спустя он нырнул в бассейн сам, я это видела своими глазами. — Ложь течёт масляной рекой, хороня под собой Молли Хупер. 

— Он пытался его спасти?

— Он делал ему искусственное дыхание и непрямой массаж сердца. 

— Вас учили этому в школе?

— Да, сэр. Джим один из лучших учеников. 

— Ваша преподавательница биологии появилась раньше остальных учителей и учеников?

— Да, они с Джимом сделали всё возможное, чтобы Карл остался в живых, но было слишком поздно. Это мне так потом сказали. 

— До того, как Джеймс Мориарти начал звать на помощь, вы слышали что-либо ещё?

— Нет, сэр, в душевой громко бежала вода. 

— Что Джеймс Мориарти делал в бассейне? 

— Ждал меня. 

— Насколько мне известно, вы задержались дольше остальных. Вы успели предупредить об этом мистера Мориарти?

— Нет, сэр, он пришёл в бассейн сам, руководствуясь, по всей видимости, логикой. 

— И нашёл тело Карла Пауэрса, так?

— Всё верно, сэр. 

— И обуви на Карле не было? 

— Нет.

— В прошлый раз вы не были так уверены. 

— У меня было время припомнить детали. 

Сержант предупреждающе кашляет, и Браун закрывает рот, открытый было для следующего вопроса. 

— Вы можете идти, мисс Хупер. 

Молли чувствует слабость в ногах и облегчение во всём теле. 

Возле фонтанчика с питьевой водой её нагоняет сержант, пахнущий зубной пастой и свежим хрустящим хлебом из домашней пекарни. Сердце карабкается вверх по горлу, но срывается и с визгом начинает падать вниз. 

— Вы оставили сумку. 

— Спасибо, — говорит Молли и протягивает руку, чтобы забрать упомянутый предмет. Внезапно пальцы сержанта смыкаются на её запястье. 

— Вы были единственным человеком, оставшимся в бассейне после конца занятий. И только женская душевая работала тогда, когда в бассейн пришёл Карл Пауэрс. Вы знаете, какой мокрый и скользкий пол в душевой, Молли?

Сержант смотрит ей прямо в глаза.

— Да. 

— Облака пара, запотевшие зеркала, следы обуви на влажной поверхности кафеля. 

— Я обратила на следы внимание, сержант, — отвечает Молли. — Кто-то из девочек поступил очень нехорошо, надевая грязные кеды прямо в самой раздевалке. 

— Или кроссовки, — сержант по-прежнему держит запястье Молли, сдавливая его сильнее и сильнее. — Девятого размера. Вы, наверное, скажете, что все девочки развиваются по-разному. И что некоторые из них имеют привычку заходить в душевую в хорошей спортивной обуви. 

— Именно это я и скажу, — шипит Молли, удивляясь самой себе. — Дело ведь закрыто?

— Закрыто, — сержант отпускает запястье Молли. — Идите, Хупер. И выбирайте верную дорогу. 

В посылке, которую Молли находит в тот же день возле дверей своего дома, лежит дохлая канарейка. Молли Хупер зажимает рот рукой, стараясь сдержать рвущийся наружу крик. 

 

Она сразу понимает, что это Джим. Телефонный звонок пропитан мёдом и опасностью, будто забыли в этом мёде с десяток живых и больно жалящих пчёл, и брать в руки трубку всё равно, что захватывать губами с ладони волчьи ягоды. Молли торопится вниз, позабыв про новую пластинку Кьюр и про смородиновый чай, чашка с которым стоит на тетради с домашним заданием. Вся Молли Хупер сосредоточена вокруг своей чёрной звезды, которая смеётся хрипло и чуть безумно, а может, это только так кажется из-за помех на линии. 

— Ты получила мою посылку, Хупер? — Джим обрывает её бессвязный лепет по поводу его отсутствия. 

— Она ужасна, — Молли накручивает провод на палец, — чучела птиц всегда слишком естественны и натуралистичны до безобразия. Это тревожит, Джим. 

— Я знал, что ты оценишь мой скромный презент, — вновь заливается смехом Джим, и большие белые птицы вторят ему. Молли ощущает мокрый тяжёлый песок под ногами, чувствует запах соли. Чучело канарейки в комнате наверху падает с тонкой медной жёрдочки. 

— Где ты? — с тоской спрашивает живая канарейка Молли, не надеясь на ответ. Молли ни за что не признается Джиму, что расспрашивала о нём всех, кто мог что-то знать. Но никто ничего не говорил, все просто смотрели на Молли Хупер с жалостью или презрением и списывали тусклость её волос на подавленность, а низкие оценки — на зарождающуюся депрессию. 

— На берегу, на морском берегу, — и Молли готова головы отрезать дрянным чайкам, позволяющим себе вопли и крики, которые заглушают голос Джима. — К сожалению, не на Сицилии. 

— Со мной снова разговаривали полицейские, — помолчав, произносит девочка Джима, и серёжки в ушах опасно наклоняются вслед лёгкому наклону головы Молли.

— Значит, всё закончилось благополучно? Разрешилось к общему удовлетворению? — задумчиво вопрошает трубка. Или Молли только кажется, что вопрошает. Трубке, наверное, совсем неинтересно думать о людях в форме. Джиму тоже. 

— Да, — Молли не знает, что ещё добавить: — Ура?

Но Джим не поддерживает её безрадостный вялый возглас, вместо этого он отдаёт почти что приказ: «Составь мне компанию». Найди меня — всё равно как, только будь рядом, потому что я так хочу. Потому что я так сказал.

— Но экзамены... — неуверенно мямлит маленькая жёлтая канарейка, мисс Золотое сердечко. 

— Бумага с печатями не может быть важнее меня, — отрезает Джим. — Это будет наше первое и последнее море, Хупер. Лучше бы тебе приехать. 

Молли знает, что это так, и Молли появится там, где Джим. А если чуть-чуть постараться, то можно получить и аттестат, и мини-каникулы с чудесным мальчиком. Но вместо этого Молли получает Джемму. 

— Так это ты подружка нашего Джима? — Джемма поджидает Молли у выхода из школы, и на тот момент Молли не знает, как незнакомку зовут и почему она интересуется их с Джимом отношениями. Джемма курит тонкую сигарету, и сама же на сигарету похожа: высокая и тощая, с губами, чей контур обведён карандашом оттенка «бургундия». Самое обидное, что волосы у Джеммы гладкие и блестящие, и ей идёт короткая стрижка. И главное, Джемма старше Молли лет на пять. 

— Я тебя не знаю, — Молли хочет проскользнуть мимо, но девица хватает её за ремешок сумки и притягивает к себе. 

— Зато я тебя знаю, Молли. Нужно поговорить. О Джиме, — Джемма выпускает дым Молли в лицо и улыбается, как большая хищная рыба маленькой рыбке, питающейся водорослями. — Где он, детка? 

— Если бы я знала, то всё равно бы ни слова тебе не сказала, — Молли начинает раздражать происходящее. — И никакая я тебе не детка. 

— Меня зовут Джемма, я кузина Джима, — примирительным тоном отвечает сигаретная девица, боясь, видимо, что Молли резво ускачет, если она продолжит называть её «деткой». 

— Он ни разу не упоминал о том, что у него есть двоюродная сестра, с чего бы мне тебе верить? 

— Правильно, Молли, не с чего тебе мне верить, — Джемма крутит в руках маленькие часики на цепочке, и солнечные зайчики, как свихнувшиеся гимнасты на надорванной трапеции, прыгают туда-сюда. — Ну, так как мне его найти? 

— Не имею ни малейшего понятия, Джемма, — Молли выплёвывает её имя с особым удовольствием. 

— Значит, не хочешь говорить, да? — Джемма гасит окурок носком туфли и подталкивает его в сторону Молли. — Хорошо, Молли. Тогда небольшой совет: держись от него подальше. 

— Угрожаешь? — канарейка нахохливается. 

— У тебя проблемы со слухом, милочка? Это просто совет, дружеский, — Джемма насмехается над Молли, и у той перед глазами встаёт ржавая пелена. — Надеюсь, ты с ним не спишь? 

Молли вспыхивает до корней волос. 

— Конечно нет, у тебя же на лбу написано, что ты приличная маленькая киса, — Джемму так и тянет осклабится, но она сдерживается. — Это его и подкупило в тебе, верно? 

— Чего ты хочешь? — почти любезно интересуется Молли, боясь взорваться чернильным мешком осьминога, если тонконогая Джемма ляпнет что-нибудь ещё. 

— Чтобы тебя рядом с ним не было, Молли. Ты нам мешаешь. 

— Что? — не веря своим ушам, переспрашивает Молли. — Мешаю? 

Настаёт черёд Молли хохотать. Школьный двор давно опустел, а потому никто не видит, что происходит потом. 

В больнице на наложение швов уходит где-то час, всё это время Молли стискивает зубы и кусает щёки изнутри. Обеспокоенная мать нервно подёргивает ногой, сидя в кожаном кресле в углу. Пятнадцать неаккуратных швов на левой руке, и ещё пять — на правой. Было бы больше, но Молли удалось вывернуться и хорошенько врезать чокнутой стерве. Вернее, воткнуть циркуль в плечо. Если бы не количество часов по математике, превышающее все мыслимые пределы, Джемма добралась бы и до лица Молли, исполосовав и его пилкой для ногтей. 

— Муниципалитету давно пора обратить внимание на качество работ по уборке территории, — качает головой медсестра, — мыслимое ли дело — оставить груду стекла прямо посреди дороги! Где ты говоришь, это произошло, моя хорошая? 

— Там, на съезде, — неопределённо машет рукой Молли, зная, что никто не пойдёт проверять. Уж в самоубийцы Молли точно не запишут. 

— И зачем ты туда пошла, Молли?! — восклицает мать. — Ты же знаешь, как там небезопасно! 

— Хотела сократить путь до автобусной остановки, — пожимает Молли плечами, а сама вспоминает, что случилось после меткого удара циркулем. Взвизгнув, Джемма выронила пилку и отпрыгнула от Молли, как от гремучей змеи. 

— В следующий раз я всажу острие прямо в глаз, — со всем возможным в данной ситуации спокойствием сказала Молли, пытаясь не обращать внимания на асфальт, переставший быть идеально серым. Джемма держалась рукой за плечо, и сквозь пальцы просачивалась кровь. 

— Ты больная, — процедила Джемма, а Молли едва не задохнулась от возмущения. И тут Джемма улыбнулась: — Вот почему Джиму ты нравишься. И вот почему ты не нравишься мне. От тебя всего можно ожидать. 

«Театр абсурда», — подумала Молли, ловя ртом воздух. А Джемма в это время перешла на другую сторону улицы и подошла к одной из припаркованных на обочине машин. 

— Следующего раза не будет, Молли, — на прощание добавила Джемма, — ещё раньше я тебе сердце выжгу. 

И вот теперь Молли зашивают глубокие порезы, Джим где-то внимает звукам моря, а Джемма строит маленькие, но далеко идущие планы по устранению Молли Хупер, вернее, испепелению Молли Хупер. Молли так и не знает, кто она такая, эта Джемма, и Джемма ли она на самом деле, и даже спросить об этом не у кого, ведь непостоянный Джим может разучиться пользоваться телефоном на несколько недель, а никаких номеров у Молли нет. Хотя нет, один есть.

Уже дома, приняв ванну и выпив по настоянию матери пару таблеток успокоительного на травах, Молли спускается в холл и, сняв трубку с рычага, принимается крутить телефонный диск. 

— Привет, — тепло голоса Молли бежит по проводам, опутывая их трогательностью и мягкой нежностью, — я скучала по тебе, Грег. 

 

Молли ошиблась, посчитав Джемму двадцатилетней. На самом деле, Джемме всего восемнадцать (огромная временная пропасть в два года!) — где-то там, под слоями косметики, под краской для волос и лифчиком со специальными вставками для придания объёма там, где его нет и в помине, кузина Джима ещё юна. Нет, она не соврала Молли, сказав, что они с ним родственники. Не слишком близкие с одной стороны, но поддерживающие достаточно тесную связь с другой. Именно эта связь заставляет Джемму искать Джима, который постоянно нуждается в напоминании — «ты мой, только мой». Джиму нет никакого дела до Джеммы, он и сам не рад тому, что произошло между ними чуть меньше года назад, и Джим никак не может повлиять на то, что случится, когда Джемма его разыщет. Если откровенно, то, конечно, может. Но не хочет. Джим ждёт свою канарейку, а вовсе не кузину. Кузина — лишняя спица в колесе, а что делают с лишними спицами?.. 

— Это последнее место, где я стала тебя искать, — довольно заявляет Джемма, опустив ненужные сантименты в виде приветствия, с неприличной внезапностью и приличной объёмной сумкой объявляясь на пороге крохотного домика на взморье, — вот уж не думала, что ты воспользуешься предложением тётушки погостить. Без её ведома, да?

— Тебе-то что? — Джим пропускает кузину в комнату. Захлопнуть дверь перед её носом не удастся никакому человеческому существу, так стоит ли пытаться делать это Джиму? Сегодня Джемма щеголяет заколками-бантиками, розовой помадой и выражением ангельской невинности на лице, и если бы все её недостатки этим исчерпывались, вселенная, пожалуй, смогла бы примириться с её существованием на одной из своих планет. — И за каким чёртом ты сюда явилась?

— За тобой, — мурлычет Джемма и подталкивает Джима к креслу. Тот послушно опускается в него, а Джемма пользуется возможностью забраться к Джиму на колени. — Твоя подружка на редкость нелюбезная особа.

Джемма стягивает с себя футболку и показывает Джиму последствия встречи с Молли. А ещё — красивую маленькую грудь. Можно подумать, Джиму есть дело до подобного. 

— Что ты ей сделала, Джемма? — вместо того, чтобы броситься реализовывать свои подростковые фантазии, на что так рассчитывала его кузина, Джим с брезгливостью, одним только жестом просит Джемму одеться. 

— Ничего, — обижается Джемма, на время оставив попытки соблазнить двоюродного братца, — ничегошеньки. Просто пообещала ей сердце выжечь. И, кажется, пару раз задела чем-то острым. 

«У золота слишком высокая температура плавления, дорогая кузина». 

Джемма, упорхнувшая с колен Джима, одёргивает коротенькие джинсовые шортики, почти кукольные, и с интересом разглядывает статуэтки и вазочки. 

Джим пробует фразу про сердце на вкус. И, как и сердце, фраза солоновата и упруга — с первого раза не прокусить. 

— Миленько, — выносит он свой вердикт, — при случае нужно будет использовать. 

Только вот в какой ситуации? Где найти повод, чтобы ляпнуть такое?

— Она крутит шашни, — вид у Джеммы торжествующий, когда она поворачивает к нему голову, оторвавшись от пролистывания исторического детектива, который Джим привёз с собой, — с легавым!

— Откуда ты знаешь? — безразличным тоном спрашивает Джим, а внутри что-то болезненно сжимается — воспоминание о бассейне, «только молчи»?

— Я наблюдала за ней. Влюблённая (ой, как занятно — вовсе даже не в тебя!) пташка Молли плевала на мальчика Джима. Пле-ва-ла. 

Воображение Джима не знает жалости, а Джемма всё добавляет и добавляет подробностей, и Джим ей верит. Этот Грег (ровесник Джеммы, надо же, совпадение) носит кеды («Замшелые какие-то, прошлый век»), не курит («Да у него на лице всё написано: нет алкоголю и наркотикам. До пенсии в полиции штаны протирать будет»), предпочитает нью эйдж, Ника Кейва и Тома Уэйтса («Всего-то и требовалось зайти за ним в музыкальный магазин») и, кажется, ему по-настоящему нравится Молли («Они с ним смотрятся как тот мужик из Дюран Дюран и моделька, забыла имя. По крайней мере, если не всматриваться, а так прямо хоть на обложку журнала помещай»). Джемма рассказывает и рассказывает, Джим же концентрирует своё внимание на её ногах, длинных-предлинных, ногтях — с классическим маникюром, и сигарете, тонкой и удушающее, одуряющее благоухающей синтетической розой. 

— Кто-нибудь в курсе того, куда ты отправилась? — когда Джемма наконец заканчивает свой мстительный и едкий рассказ о Молли, Джим встаёт и идёт на кухню за лимонадом собственного приготовления. 

Джемма семенит за кузеном, вновь надувая губы и пытаясь прорвать линолеум деревенской расцветки шпильками босоножек: — Я, по-твоему, дура?

«Допустим, диагноз у тебя другой. Вся наша семья ратует за разнообразие клинических картин». Джим знает, что есть на свете люди хуже и гаже него. Вот если обернуться, то окажется, то такой человек на расстоянии вытянутой руки. Это не Джим предлагал затеи вроде прыжков с крыши заброшенного сарая в буйные заросли под окном, которые скрывали много секретов. Например, секрет неубранной металлической арматуры. Джиму повезло больше, чем Артуру, их с Джеммой приятелю по играм. Артуру раздробило колено и едва не выбило левый глаз. Это не Джим сворачивал шеи мелким грызунам, и не он спешил на кухню помогать разделывать кроличьи тушки, принесённые с охоты. Джемма выковыривала дробинки из мяса ногтями, а руки у неё были — алые, как румянец Белоснежки из сказки, а сердце — такое же червивое, как у Белоснежкиной мачехи. Чем старше становилась кузина, тем опаснее выглядели со стороны её забавы. Да и почему выглядели? Они такими и были. Джим, по сравнению с Джеммой, самая дешёвая копия Элвиса Пресли из всех возможных — как не начищай, всё равно сияет тускло. Но у Джима на счету Карл Пауэрс, а у Джеммы пока никого. Один-ноль. И Джим не допустит, чтобы Хупер стала призовым очком. 

— Прогуляемся? — Джим ждёт, пока Джемма допьёт лимонад и кивнёт, а затем подставляет ей руку и улыбается так, что глазам больно смотреть.

 

Определённые плюсы в их отношениях с Грегом есть, размышляет Молли. Вот сейчас они вдвоём кормят уток, кроша белую булку, затем они пойдут в беседку, где кроме них, как по заказу, не будет ни души, и там Грег привычно начнёт её целовать, любовно сжимая пальцы Молли, а она примется млеть от спокойного счастья, выглядя при этом самой настоящей коровой. Ведь именно этого Молли и хочет, так она думает. У Грега неравнодушный взгляд, Грег не делает попыток залезть к ней в трусы или в душу, Грег понимающий и добрый, у него впереди хорошая карьера и многообещающий личностный рост, который Грег взращивает на почве чтения книг по психологии. И всё равно Молли скучает по Джиму той тоской, какая бывает у жертв стокгольмского синдрома, да и вообще, плохой парень должен быть в жизни каждой уважающей себя девушки, иначе какой смысл быть женщиной? О том, как она скучала по Грегу, Молли старается не вспоминать. Пресная, домашняя тоска. 

— Замерзла? — на плечи Молли опускается лёгкая куртка Грега, а его руки ложатся к ней на талию. В городе весна, о каком холоде может идти разговор? 

Выбирать между Грегом и Джимом было так просто, пока Джим был поблизости, а вот теперь его нет, и не радует Молли присутствие Грега в её жизни. Он встречает её из школы, водит в кино и кафе, дарит цветы, они обмениваются дисками и журналами, но всё не то. Контраст, вспоминает Молли слово, это на фоне Джима Грег выглядел мечтой, и именно из-за этого контраста она влюбилась в Грега по уши. Но Молли не хватает Джима, и ничего с этим не поделать. Тем более что у них на двоих есть тайна, а в отношениях Молли и Грега имеются лишь девственно чистые шкафы — ни одного скелета. 

— Мне нехорошо, — Молли закашливается и шмыгает носом. — Аллергия, наверное. Или простуда. 

— Тогда пойдём, — печально вздыхает Грег, и Молли догадывается, что у него были планы, ограничивающиеся, видимо, не одной беседкой. «Двумя беседками, чего гадать», — мрачно замечает внутренний голос. 

— Не обижайся, пожалуйста, — привстав на цыпочки, Молли целует Грега в нос. — У нас ещё будет время всё успеть. 

Внутренний голос Молли демонически хохочет. И замолкает лишь тогда, когда миссис Хупер, чистящая горох на кухне, отвлекается на вошедшую дочь: — Тебе звонил Джим. Просил передать, что общий школьный сбор перед поездкой состоится на вокзале в восемь утра. И почему ты мне не сказала, что твой класс отправляется на три дня в Борнмут? 

«А он и не отправляется, — ликует в душе Молли, — туда еду одна только я, я!» 

— Как-то к слову не пришлось, — Молли зачерпывает пригоршню гороха, — пойду собирать вещи. 

Этой ночью Молли снятся самые лучшие сны, которые подсвечивает самая лучшая полная луна. 

 

Поезд ползёт, как улитка, в гордом одиночестве налопавшаяся червячков и листьев в осиротелом саду. Молли не может смириться с мыслью, что от Джима её отделяют какие-то два часа, и потому ёрзает на сидении, игнорируя тёрнеровские пейзажи, оставленную кем-то из пассажиров газету и даже купленную на вокзале банку лимонада, которую потребовало пересохшее от волнения горло. 

Знать бы наверняка, как будет выглядеть их с Джимом встреча. Поможет ли он ей сойти с поезда на мокрый от дождя перрон, или будет стоять возле табло, заложив руки за спину, вдруг он опоздает, или придёт заранее и будет изнывать от скуки… Вариантов множество, и Молли быстро надоедает их перебирать. А улитка всё не торопится, лениво крадётся в город на побережье, и дыхание Молли становится размеренным, когда лёгкая дремота наконец укутывает её мягкой шалью из грёз. 

Первый же вопрос Джима ставит полусонную Молли в тупик: — У тебя и правда был пони? 

Джим выглядит растерянным и несчастным, а может, Молли просто-напросто пытается увидеть в его глазах своё давнее отражение, а в его голосе услышать эхо своих не произнесённых слов. 

— Нет, — качает она головой, — не было у меня пони. Я тебе солгала. 

Небольшой и лёгкий рюкзак становится для Молли неподъёмным, как клубок маленьких змей, поддерживаемый питонами, что перекинулись двумя пёстрыми лентами через плечи. Он одиноко стоит возле её ног, как собака между двумя хозяевами, не знающая, кого ей выбрать. Джим и Молли изучают друг друга, подмечая малейшие изменения — веснушки, шелушащуюся кожу на подбородке, потрескавшиеся губы, обгоревший на солнце нос. Джим берёт рюкзак за одну лямку и протягивает Молли ладонь — узкую, мальчишескую. 

— Мне тебя так не хватало! — выпаливает Молли, напуганная тем, что если не откроет рот прямо сейчас, то это признание взорвёт её изнутри. И смотрит на Джима из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Тот самодовольно улыбается. 

— Я знаю, Хупер. Ты ведь моя девочка. И кстати, как там твой ухажёр? — казалось, будет сложнее. Казалось, что как только канарейка прекратит трепыхаться и приведёт в порядок пёрышки, то исчезнет и его к ней интерес, и желание ею обладать. Но слова слетают с языка так легко — «моя девочка». Молли и впрямь его, теперь уже наверняка. Со всеми потрохами и глупостями. С неспособностью к изучению точных наук и с кошачьим языком — бархатисто-шершавым и порою достаточно острым. В конце концов, Джим не садист, а Хупер вполне можно представить его слабостью — не минутной, конечно. В шестнадцать лет у каждого подростка свои недостатки: потливость, вонючие ноги, неописуемая тяга к панк-року, занятия спортом (когда-нибудь онанизм им точно станет), зависимость от родителей или тюбика с клеем. Нет, пусть уж лучше его недостатком станет Молли Хупер, крошка-канарейка Золотые сердечки, которые и сейчас на ней. Сердечки ловят пробивающийся сквозь крышу вокзала утренний солнечный свет и в меру щедро делятся им с Джимом на свой золотой лад. 

— Не будем об этом, ладно? — помедлив, произносит Молли и опускает руку в карман плаща — синего, в белый горошек. И, как по мановению волшебной палочки, возникает перед Джимом сицилийский апельсин. — Это тебе. 

Молли не хочет ехать ни на автобусе, ни на такси, Молли желает идти рядом с Джимом, рука в руке. И было бы безумием не сократить путь через пляж. 

— Ух ты, — только и говорит Молли, увидев море. Она скидывает туфли и идёт к воде, не заботясь об осколках и краях пивных крышек, так и норовящих укусить её за пятки. Молли не волнуют размокшие от влаги окурки и использованные презервативы, по которым она ступает, для Молли существует сейчас только прибрежная полоса. 

— Ты никогда не была на море? — недоверчиво спрашивает Джим. 

— Была, — откликается Молли, — но море было другим. Сейчас оно наше. Ведь так?

Джим соглашается. Сам сказал — первое и последнее, так каким же ещё оно может быть для Хупер? Джим садится на песок и ждёт, пока канарейка наиграется с набегающими волнами. 

По пути к дому Молли пытается разузнать побольше о Джемме, но Джим отмалчивается. Молли ни слова не сказала о шрамах и причине их появления, Джим ведь и так их видит. 

— Чем займёшься после? 

— Уеду, — отвечает Джим, поддевая носом ботинка камушек, встреченный им на пути. 

— Вот оно что, — Молли разочарованно замолкает. 

— Когда-нибудь потом мы вновь встретимся, Хупер, и ты меня не узнаешь, — усмехается Джим, представив себе Молли лет через пятнадцать. — Амбиции могут далеко завести. А ещё могут не довести до добра. 

— Узнаю, вот увидишь,— насупливается Молли. 

— Вот тогда и поговорим, — Джим показывает Молли язык. — Мы уже почти пришли, если тебе интересно. 

— Кроссовки... Ну, ты понимаешь... Они всё ещё у тебя? — помявшись, задаёт вопрос Молли. — Не смотри на меня так, я же просто спросила!

— Нет, я их отправил симпатичной посылкой в ближайшее полицейское управление, — огрызается Джим, приподнимаясь на носочках и вслепую шаря рукой над входной дверью в поисках ключа. 

— Моя бабушка тоже предпочитала именно такой способ хранения ключей, — прыскает Молли, и Джим обжигает её недовольным взглядом. — Старомодно, но эффективно. 

В доме пыльно и тихо, мебель закрыта белыми чехлами, с картин, висящих на стенах, смотрят на Молли лошади и коровы. Джим ведёт канарейку в гостевую комнату, где лампа с пластиковым абажуром в виде ананаса и тремя видами подсветки мирно соседствует с лоскутным покрывалом.

— У нас есть планы на ближайшие семьдесят два часа? — Молли проводит пальцем по поверхности комода, чей первоначальный цвет уже невозможно определить. На кружевной вязаной салфетке лежит мёртвая муха, к которой Молли тут же начинает испытывать неприязнь. 

Джим качает головой. 

— Да стряхни ты её на пол! — не выдерживает он выражения лица Молли. — Или выброси в окно вместе с чёртовой салфеткой!

— Не хочу, — говорит канарейка, сосредоточившаяся на мире насекомых, — мушиный трупик как бы часть обстановки. К тому же, с пола её всё равно придётся убирать. 

Джим бесшумно затворяет за собой дверь, оставив Молли наедине с её новой подружкой и рюкзаком. Но, даже оказавшись в разных углах дома, Джим и Молли думают об одном и том же. Как мы здесь оказались? И зачем? Ответ на этот вопрос ещё вчера был однозначен, но теперь Джим не может его вспомнить. 

В половине второго Молли спускается на кухню, где Джим пьёт уже третью чашку чая за последний час, и принимается методично открывать и закрывать все дверцы и ящики. 

— Бабочки выглядят куда как приятнее в подобном виде, — Джим разглядывает самодельную брошь Молли — насаженную на булавку муху. 

— Просто подумала, что раз уж мы с ней оказались в сходном положении, то грех этим не воспользоваться. 

Немой вопрос повисает в воздухе. 

— Обе в своеобразном варианте паутины, — поясняет Молли, доставая из буфета крекер, который впору называть музейным экспонатом. 

— Вот оно что, — Джим помешивает ложкой давно растворившийся сахар, пока Молли озирается в поисках заварочного чайника или хотя бы пачки чайных пакетиков. В какую-то секунду Джиму мерещится, что муха ему подмигивает. 

На неудобном диванчике, с которого они с Хупер сняли чехол, сидеть или лежать вдвоём невозможно. Джим, как воспитанный молодой человек, уступает Молли место, а сам садится на ковёр подле её ног. Молли тратит на Джима всю свою ласковость, от которой Грегу доставались лишь крупицы. Ласковость канарейки бессловесна — она в лёгких прикосновениях к обнажённой шее, в подушечках пальцах, считающих позвонки — вверх и вниз, она отражается в мягкой улыбке Джима, хоть Молли и не видит этого, и вскипает в крови, когда Джим откидывает голову на колени Молли, и та целует его. И губы у его девочки на вкус как смесь перца и соли.

Молли и Джим наступают сумеркам на хвост, покинув дом, в котором теплится ненастоящий свет. Дворик позади дома, который тётя Джима называет «патио», впрочем, как и все остальные, у кого такой дворик есть, подсвечивается одиноким ярко-оранжевым фонарём. 

— Пахнет так, будто кто-то устраивал здесь барбекю совсем недавно, — принюхавшись, высказывает Молли логически верную идею. — Мясо и пряности? 

— Скорее, одно мясо. Хочешь помочь с маленьким костром на берегу? 

Опыта походной жизни у Хупер нет, как скоро выясняет Джим, поэтому он отправляет Молли обратно в дом за пледом, а сам принимается разводить огонь. К моменту возвращения канарейки, разгоревшиеся поленья уже вовсю потрескивают. Молли и бровью не ведёт, когда видит вещи Джеммы, приготовленные Джимом для предания их ржавому безрассудному пламени. Водительское удостоверение, правая босоножка, футляр из-под солнцезащитных очков… Без единого слова Молли берёт записную книжку Джеммы и бросает её в костёр. Та вспыхивает как солома, и глаза Джима полыхают одобрением. 

Ветер шевелит остывшие угли. Молли, рассеянно что-то рисующая на песке, замирает. 

— Наша с тобою игра наконец закончилась? — с хорошо продуманным любопытством спрашивает она.

— Да, — отвечает Джим, — кажется, да. 

Молли придвигается поближе к Джиму и прислоняется к его плечу, её волосы пахнут дымом. 

— Это хорошо, — говорит она. Вместо ответа Джим берёт её за руку. 

И пока они делят между собою молчание, как делили до этого красный апельсин, море приглушённо рассказывает им свою сказку.


End file.
